Harry Potter and the year of betrayal
by aquariusgirl168
Summary: Harry Potter has to prepare mind and body for the upcoming battle with Voldemort. But how can he when his year is filled with dark secrets, hidden surprises, and betrayal that could ultimately alter his life? And how love could be around the corner please


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing online. ^^

Blame my muses… always coming up with ideas that can be stupid… Now I want all of you to know that I do not have the 5th book in my possession at the moment so please excuse and PROBABLY many mistakes I might of made.

Summary: Harry Potter has to prepare mind and body for the upcoming battle with Voldemort. But how can he when his year is filled with dark secrets, hidden surprises, and betrayal that could ultimately alter his life?

**The year for betrayal**

**Aquariusgirl168**

Hope you enjoy

Now if anyone were to just look at Harry, they would notice how thin he was, or the baggy lines that seemed to have formed from lack of sleep. But otherwise, they would have said he was perfectly healthy… of course, except the fact that he was really quite thin. But he was far from just being thin and tired. He was hurt emotionally and mentally. Only a mere moth back, he had lost his guardian, friend, and the closest thing he ever had to parents.

It was like a movie. In his mind he could see his godfather's body curl with a look of surprise on his once handsome face. Against Harry's wishes, time slowed down and he watched in Horror as Sirius fell through the veil, never to appear again.

Harry always tried to shut the scene away from him, but it was like a pesky mosquito that would not want to leave no matter how many times you have tried to swat it away. To add to his depression, his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had not even been the slightest help to him. _Don't worry Harry, like Dumbledore said, its not your fault. You have to understand, it isn't your fault, you may think that, but it never will be._

If they were saying it wasn't his fault, why did he feel like it was?

He remembered the last day of his worse year in Hogwarts. He finally found and opened the package that Sirius had given him earlier on. A simple mirror that could of saved Sirius. But no, Harry was too dumb to even think of this package. That was when he was struck with an idea and rushed off to find nearly-headless nick, the Gryffindor ghost only to be met with more bad news. Sirius could have become a ghost, but he didn't _want _to.

_He could of, but he didn't want to. That is the way he would have wanted to die. _

As if he wanted to die…

A silent tear fell down Harry's cheek as Hedwig fluttered into the room, a piece of parchment attached to her leg. Wiping the tear away, he beckoned Hedwig closer as she stuck out her leg. "Who could this be from?" Harry asked aloud. As if to answer, Hedwig gave a low hoot and flew over to her perch as she watch her master read the letter.

_'Dear Harry,_

_Sorry we haven't been writing, Dumbledore said that the owl could have been intercepted and it would seem odd if owls kept flying around our here 'cause contact between the ministry and this place is becoming hectic. But on more important matters, Harry, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! You may think it is your fault but it is not, and don't you go thinking that. Also, I don't think that he would want you to mope around._

_Can't say as much as we would like…_

_We finally finished cleaning almost the whole house and should be done by the time we bust you out of there, so hang on. Fred and George's shop is doing great and they are probably going to get the other joke shops kicked out of the race._

_Percy is still acting like a prick even though he found out he was wrong. Stupid Git._

_                                                                        Hermione and Ron'_

It was nice to hear from Hermione and Ron and the letter tore his mind away from Sirius for a while. He was surprised to hear that part of Grimmauld (spelling? I know it is probably wrong) place is clean. From all the fungus and what not that is growing in there, he would have been surprised if the place was clean.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Harry looked up at the pudgy face of Uncle Vernon. "We are going out for dinner, don't touch anything." With a sharp look, he closed the door.

Ever since he had come back, the Dursleys have been treating him better now. Probably because they were not keen on receiving anymore howlers.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled at the closed door. He turned on to his side on the bed and closed his eyes. And  for the first time that summer, he fell into a restless and dreamless sleep.

What did you guys think? Short, I know, but it's the first chapter I'll make it longer, I promise… BUT the only way for the chapters to become is if I update, and in order for me to update, I need REVIEWS!!!

So please, do review and make Harry feel better.

He needs it.


End file.
